The Tale of Wren Kryze
by Cre8tivefanart
Summary: This is the story of Satine's daughter Wren. Wren is a girl who is not afraid of anything until she finds the love of her life...and her mother's.
1. Chapter 1

The Past

Satine thoughtfully fingered the big, black, musical instrument. She carefully sat down at the piano bench gracefully raising her hands onto the piano. She quietly played a quiet waltz on the piano letting her thoughts drift away. Then suddenly she felt a small tug on her dress causing her to promptly look to her side, seeing her 3 year old daughter, Wren, contentedly smiling at her. Seeing her, Satine broke into a delightful smile seeing her daughter. She then picked her up swinging her around, both of them laughing as Satine gently put her down, sitting her up on the piano bench sitting her wrapping her arm around her. Satine then gently picked up Wren's hands playing a small, simple song. Then she lightly let go watching her daughter play randomly, creating a ruckus. With her arm still around Wren, Satine delicately gave her daughter a peck on the head. Just watching her.

Wren POV

It was early in the morning and I had just crawled out of bed. Like all morning, before I could get my hands on a cup of coffee, I had therefore been useless. As I slowly made my way to the kitchen I walked into my apartment, prepared to see my troublesome friend, Melenia, a rebellious, skilled in combat, Mandalorian who has been my friend ever since we grew up. But as I groggily shuffled in, I admissibly ignored my mother who had served herself a cup of coffee, inviting herself in. As I took my first sip of my black coffee, I then decided to acknowledge my mother's presence.

"So who let you in? Or should I rephrase that question, how did you let yourself in?" I insensitively asked her.

"I came looking for you. It has been years since you've been home. People are asking questions and people are quickly plotting against me."

"What else is new?" I said slightly under my breath.

"Excuse me?" She said knowing the answer. But she had been right. It had been nearly seven years that I had last been there. But my mum always acted as if I had abandoned my perfect life but the only thing my life was and still is, is broken. I have no memory of my father, my mum was never here for me but she was always around for Mandalore, and yet she is never afraid to get herself in trouble then let me save her.

"Mum, it's been years only because I have been having a peaceful life where I am. I am happy here and this is where I have a job, an apartment, friends. This is home." For that brief minute in time, I had felt the most pressure than ever before but I felt my mum was finally realizing that I'm not the little girl she hoped I was that I'm a woman not a girl.

"Wren, Mandalore needs you home. Korky needs you home. I need you home." My mum whispered with tears running down her face. Behind me I heard the door open and in came Melenia. But it was only seconds that she turned around running out. My mum had been holding me hands gently squeezing them just like how she used to. There was something in me but I just couldn't say no.

As I joined my mum on her ship, I greeted her guards as I lugged my stuff plopping it down on the seat in between my mum and me.

"Wren, someone wants me dead." She whispered quietly into my ear as she picked my stuff up and moved it to a different seat, then sitting in that seat.

"Mum, I'm not coming home for you. I'm coming home because that is the choice I made. I'm sorry but I can't get close to you by you forcing yourself into my life. It's going to be a while til I can just get over it all." I felt that I was so mad at myself that I couldn't wipe the slate between me and my mum but I just couldn't. What I did is unacceptable but what she did to me is just unthinkable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is chapter 2 of my story. This is my first fan fic so if you could give some advice on how I could improve that would help me a lot. Also, if you enjoy this story please follow it thanks. Hope you enjoy!**

Wren POV

It had been years since I've been to Mandalore but everything was still the same. You see the cleanness and order but once you get to know the people, you find out you're living on a planet full of greed possessed rulers. But what should I have expected, Mandalore is never going to change for the better, it's only going to go down hill from here. I looked out into the widespread array of blue, glass and concrete. For a second, everyone just stared at me. I don't know was it that they recognized me or I was the only one who wasn't in the usual Mandalorian attire. But as always, I held my head up high and acted as if I belonged although I am very positive I don't. For the past few years, I have had the luxury of only one other person that I would see on a daily who knew that I was Wren Kryze and not Wren Crynzel, my fake name. It had felt so good for being me and not my mother's daughter, always disappearing. Versus my goody-two shoes cousin Korky. He's the one who always stays at Mandalore, the one who solved a corrupt government plot while still in school, the _good_ child my mother _never_ had. I was never upset that I am stuck living in the shadow over my younger cousin who has been called my mother's child while I get blamed for every incident Mandalore ever had. I had zoned out thinking about the past, but my train of thought had interupted by a little girl pulling on my shirt. I gave her a warm smile and knelt down to her eye level.

"Hi sweetie, are you lost?" I looked at the little girl trying not to scare her away but for me, being considerate is not my strong suit. But she just stood there staring at me shaking her head.

"My brother says that you're Wren Kryze, but I don't believe him. I know that in real life she is much prettier." I slightly chuckled at her statement.

"Well, tell your brother that he's right. I am Wren Kryze. Now do you need help finding your brother?" Before she could answer, I heard in the distance a familiar voice calling out to the little girl.

"Teela! Teela! Geez, I said that might be Wren but even if it is, you shouldn't just go running up to people disturbing them" I stared at the man's face looking at him with thought. "I'm sorry for my little sister being such a bother Ms. Kryze." With that he kneeled to the ground bowing his head down. It had only taken me seconds after that for me to remember who the stunning gentleman is.

"Why if it isn't little Elias?" I said with a kind smile on my face. After I said that his head abruptly rose up. I stook my hand out for him to grab and he grabbed it with a firm grip, not wanting to let go of me. Elias had been my best friend in school. Then once we graduated we became more than friends. He was always following the rules but never afraid to speak out for something he thought was unjust. But when I left, it was so out of the blue I never told him. I've always thought about him but I was too scared to come back. But the second he grabbed my hand, I felt safe. I knew I was safe.

 **So what do you think? Be sure to like, follow and review!**


End file.
